That Girl
by AnnDee
Summary: Has Harry finally figured out that what he has been looking for has been right by his side? Answer to a challenge


"That Girl"

By: AnndeeGranger

Summary:

A/N: In response/Inspired by LittleMissPerfect's "I'm That Girl" challenge and Lily H. Potter's response (I liked the rain idea…but I love kisses in the rain).

Challenge thread can be found at Portkey.

--------------------------------

The girl's normally bushy brown hair was plastered to her head as she strode from the relative warmth and dryness of the Burrow. She knew where she was going; she always knew where to find him.

Find him she did. A few moments later she was standing beside him, letting the rain soak them both through, even though she could have easily muttered a charm here and a charm there to keep them both dry. Somehow the cool dampness of the rain on her skin felt right, calming even. She also knew that it was soothing him, as he wrestled with the news they were just given. She sighed, her brown eyes turned and looked up at him as he stared through the trees at the celebration inside. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand gently rubbing his back.

_I'm the girl who will put her head on your shoulder, not because she's sleepy, but because she wants to be closer to you..._

After many minutes of silence, he finally spoke, "She looks happy."

Hermione followed his green gaze through a window of the Burrow, where an impromptu engagement party was occurring. "Yes…she does." She agreed, "But you have every right to be bothered by it. Honestly Harry, you did love her."

_I'm the girl who you can talk to you about anything... _

"That's just it Mione", Harry sighed. "I did love her, but that was in the past. It's not bothering me that Ginny is getting married. I'd be a right git if I was. It has been 3 years since we broke up." He turned his dark head to look down at the girl by his side.

Hermione bit her lip as she noticed that he had remembered to charm his glasses from getting wet.

A small smirk appeared on his handsome face as he answered, reading her like one of her books, "Yeah, well. I'm not friends with the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

Hermione laughed softly.

_I'm the girl who laughs at your jokes..._

"You're the only girl I know who will laugh at my jokes, only when they're actually funny." Harry responded, the last half sounding almost defeated in tone.

Hermione moved to stand in front of him, "You know you can talk to me Harry, about anything. I only become a fink when mysterious brooms appear."

_I'm the girl who will have many inside jokes with you and remember each one..._

Harry chuckled, and pulled her into a hug and felt her relax against him, "I know Mione." He said into her hair. "It's just that I guess I always sort of saw Ginny as always waiting, which really is very dimwitted of me."

"Not to mention a bit supercilious of you." The muffled reply came against his wet shirt.

_I'm the girl who loves when you hug me for no apparent reason... _

"Exactly, and now knowing that Ginny is not an option has really got me thinking about what kind of girl is right for me." Harry loosened his grip on her wet form and bent his head to look down on her, "I need a girl who will love me for me and not at The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One. I need to find a girl that will love me for me, plain, often insecure Harry; someone who will listen to me, I mean REALLY listen."

_I'm the girl who will listen to you talk..._

Brown eyes met green and a masculine hand pushed wet brown hair away from a pretty face. The luminous brown eyes closed on a sigh as the head full of wild and wet midnight tresses bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

_I'm the girl who loves it when you hug me from behind or kiss me on the forehead..._

"You'll find her someday Harry." Hermione spoke softly, feeling a strange yet familiar yearning inside of her building. "You're only 20, there's no rush."

_I'm the girl who loves you for you…_

Harry smiled down at her and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Who knows…maybe I already have."

"Maybe." Hermione felt herself smirking.

Harry's face softened and a slow smile spread across his face.

Hermione couldn't help but let her expression mirror his own.

Harry leaned down slowly, his thumb moving from her cheek to softly stroke her lower lip, "Maybe." He whispered as his lips replaced the roving thumb.

"Oh my." Hermione spoke softly, after the kiss, which had left her feeling so warm and safe despite the rain.

Harry stared at his best friend for another minute before smiling widely and took one of her hands in his. "Come on, we should go back inside and dry ourselves off…before we catch a bug and Mrs. Weasley decides to nurse us back to health." Harry joked, as he led them back to the Burrow.

Hermione giggled, "Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you."

_I'm the girl who will always love you. _

A/N2: Thanks to my beta, the lovely Joanie.


End file.
